


Cookies

by RicaRica6661



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I’m physically incapable of not ending stories with someone falling asleep, M/M, Multi, Poly, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicaRica6661/pseuds/RicaRica6661
Summary: Horace bakes some cookies
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Horace Somnusson, Millard Nullings/Enoch O'Connor, Millard Nullings/Horace Somnusson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Cookies

“I baked cookies! Someone come love me!” Horace called from the kitchen 

“Are you trying to bribe affection out of us.” Enoch asked, not moving from his place curled up against Millard

“Obviously.”

“Well, what kind of cookies?” 

“Chocolate chip”

Enoch got off the couch. “Alright. I’ve been bribed, be there in a sec”

Millard grunted when Enoch stoped leaning against him, followed him into the kitchen. Horace was excitedly waiting for them, his apron and face dusted with flour, which Enoch wiped off after he kissed his cheek.

Millard hugged Horace from behind, stifling laughter when the younger boy gave a startled jerk

“Mill!” He yelped 

“Oops, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” 

“Hmph”

While Horace was distracted, Enoch snatched a couple cookies off the cooling rack and turned to leave the room.

“Enoch! Where’re you going?”

“Couch.”

Horace lifted his arms and gave his best puppy dog eyes at the air he hoped was Millard’s face.

“I am not carrying you.”

“Please?”

“Yeah, come on Nullings” Enoch called from the living room. 

“Not you too Enoch.” 

“Carry him!” 

“Okay, okay” he said, hauling Horace up and over his shoulder.

“Wait no- like a princess not a potato sack”

Millard gave an exaggerated sigh

“Spoiled. You’re a spoiled little man.” He told him, repositioning the other boy.

Horace grinned, squirming into a more comfortable position on.

“No wiggling” The invisible cried, “I’m not Victor! you’re in extreme danger of me just dropping you directly on your head.”

Horace squeaked and clutched him tighter

“He weighs like, 80 pounds, what’re you talking about” Enoch said 

“What, you think you can carry him like this comfortably” Millard responded, walking as quickly as he could to the couch where he deposited his boyfriend haphazardly onto the cushions, then sat himself next to Enoch 

“I used to dig graves, yes I think I could carry him.” 

“Oh sure, Enoch, sure-“

“I could!”

“I’d like to see you- mmph”

Horace pressed a finger to Millard lips

“This might be the dumbest discussion you two have ever had.” he told them 

“Debatable” Enoch said.

Horace rolled his eyes and crawled over Millard, sitting himself in between the other peculiars

“Now I am going to have a nap.” He announced leaning his head onto Enoch’s shoulder  
“wake me up if you decide to move or it’s dinner time or something, please.”

“Sure”

“Will do Horace”


End file.
